expedición final
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: Segundo capítulo.


**Shingeki no Kyoin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama**

 **Y sigo esperando el día en que me elija como su sucesora -** Nunca pasara :'v **-**

 **Escribo esto con fines de lucro y blablabla... ¡A leer! u~**

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una larga noche, en la cual pensamientos buenos y malos en su mayoría, pasaban por la cabeza de Eren Jeager, se levanto pesadamente, intentando –un poco, en vano– el poder abrir sus pesados parpados. Bostezo repetidas veces y después de poder sentarse correctamente en el incomodo colchón de su "cama" un suspiro salio haciéndose saber que, de golpe, había ya recordado lo de ayer.

Nervios.

Sargento.

Confesión.

Rechazo.

"Monstruo..."

Todo en tan solo pocas palabras. Su corazón se sentía oprimido.

Exprimido.

Dañado.

Le dolía.

Claro que le dolía, de tantas personas, de tantas veces que le habían llamado "monstruo", nunca había prestado atención y prefería hacerlos callar solo cuando usaba su poder de titan, sin embargo, el que "esa" persona le haya llamado de la manera más cruel, y, que además le haya rechazado de manera tan... suya; le rompía el corazón y parte de su orgullo.

Una parte de él estaba rota, destrozada y le quitaba de a poco sus fuerzas, el propósito que había seguido por tantos años, valentía y coraje para cumplirla. Estaba destrozada por completo.

Pero la otra se mantenía fuerte, diciéndole que se lo busco, que el muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que era imposible el que Heichou le mirara como más que un... monstruo.

Se levanto pesadamente, sintiéndose más vulnerable con cada paso. Como pudo –y aguantando las ganas de llorar– logro cambiarse, comenzando por la playera y terminando en sus zapatos. Se miro al espejo frustrado –"nada fuera de lo normal"– pensó. Sin embargo no era así, y sus amigos fueron dignos de verlo a primera hora.

Salio de lo más profundo del castillo. Sasha dejo de comer su pan; Jean de coquetear con Armin mientras este hablaba de posibles experimentos futuros con Hanji; y Mikasa levanto sorpresiva su rostro del platón.

Todos quedaron en blanco.

Oh si, y Rivaille; el cual ni se inmuto y solo siguió bebiendo su café, mirando de reojo al castaño.

Este saludo con una –más que falsa– sonrisa moviendo la mano. Camino hasta llegar al lado de Mikasa, sentándose a su lado. Nadie hablaba y Eren comenzaba a incomodarse, por lo decidió preguntar a su comandante –Hanji–.

—Sargento, permiso para hablar –menciono el muchacho.

—Adelante Eren –respondió la castaña, la cual tampoco había pasado en alto el estado del moreno.

—¿C-cuando sera la próxima expedición?

—Bueno, pues...

—Dentro de un mes –contesto una voz masculina, interrumpiendo, la cual conocía a la perfección.

Bajo la mirada.

—G-gracias –este solo le ignoro.

El día paso como debía ser; Eren trataba de evadir a como fuera lugar al Heichou. Ya no le hablaba siquiera. Cuando el comandante Erwin le llamaba y, por ende, Rivaille estaba su lado, solo asentía a lo que decía con la cabeza sin mirar al pequeño azabache, que le miraba en todo momento. Sus celos fueron visibles y notorios solo para Mikasa y el rubio –Armin–. Incluso creían que Eren preferiría acabar con todas las pelucas y hombres rubios del reino antes que a los titanes.

Pasaron un par de semanas, de las cuales, solo faltaban cuatro días para aquella expedición.

Los nervios carcomían de a poco a Eren; tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los días faltantes pasaron como el viento.

Todos en filas.

Erwin dando el inició de todo con su grito –(N/A: y cara graciosa xD)–.

Los galopeos de los caballos, acomodándose todos en posición.

Jeager miraba a todos con atención y ahora sabía el porque de sus nervios.

No quería que volviese a suceder.

No quería perder de nuevo a sus compañeros.

No soportaría ver más muerte frente a él.

No soportaría perderlo a ÉL.

El galopeo fue interrumpido al ver el humo negro, avisando a uno anormal. El titan andaba, rápidamente hacia Heichou; Eren estuvo a punto de ir a su lado, pero, como todo buen soldado, Rivaille se coloco en cunclillas sobre la silla de su caballo y, activando el equipo tridimensional saco las cuchillas y en un corte fino y profundo rebano la nuca del titan; volviendo a su posición con su fiel caballo.

Eren suspiro pesado, ¿Que es lo que estaba pensando?. Hablaba de Rivaille Ackerman, el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

Una mirada fria. Tosca. Penetrante y de color tan profunda como el acero se junto con sus hermoso y grandes ojos verdes. Volteo el rostro chasqueando la lengua y algo sonrojado. No esperaba aquello.

Pronto llegaron a la posición correspondiente, para suerte no hubo imprevistos y en ningún momento –para suerte solo de Eren– se topo con Rivaille.

—" _Descansen unos minutos_ ".

Fueron las palabras de Smith, el cual galopeo un poco más adelante, encontrándose con Rivaille. A lo lejos les miraba un castaño de reojo con la mirada gacha, apartado de todo el grupo. Cerro sus ojos un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado hace un mes, sin embargo, solo consiguió el volver a destrozar los pocos pedazos unidos de su roto corazón y una lagrima salio de sus ojos. Se sentía un idiota. Un inútil.

Y por más estúpido que sonara, ahora es donde necesitaba un abrazo, una caricia en sus castaños cabellos, una muestra de afecto sincera.

La necesitaba a ella.

A Carla.

A su madre...

Una anecdota –un poco– graciosa cruzo por su mente, haciendole sentir tranquilo unos momentos.

 _Caminaba un chico, no más de cinco años se le notaban, animosamente hacia esa casita apenas bien hecha sobre la calle empinada. Comenzó a correr al poco tiempo, quería mostrarle a su madre los hermosos querubines que le había llevado como adorno para la mesa. La sonrisa no se le borraba y se sentía feliz._

 _Hace unas horas se había enojado con su madre; Obra de sus caprichos, y quería darle las flores para compensar su mala acción._

 _Una piedra en su camino le hizo ir hacia adelante, tropezando y cayendo de rodilla, colocando las palmas de sus manos –con la flores entre ellas– para evitar el fuerte golpe que seguro lo dejaba chimuelo._

 _Su sorpresa fue que el abrir lo ojos, los hermosos querubines estabas aplastados bajo sus manos. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco —"¿Ahora como se pondrá feliz mamá?"—. Pensó y camino con ellos hasta llegar a la puerta ahora caminando con calma._

 _La puerta fue abierta por una mujer con ojos preocupados, encontrándose con su pequeño niño frente a ella con los ojos aguados y las ropas sucias._

 _Un temor la invadió de inmediato, obligandola a agacharse a su altura para abraza maternalmente dejando escapar dos lagrimas._

 _El castaño la abrazo, disfrutando del calor. A los pocos minutos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos —"¿Quien te ha hecho esto?, no me digas que te metiste en problemas de nuevo jóvencito"— dijo la mujer, intentaba sonar firme, aunque su tono le jugo sucio haciéndole sonar preocupada, como la madre que era. El ojiverde sin contestar, levanto la flores dándoselas a su madre, la cual le miro confundida —"L-l-lo siento"— susurro el pequeño, alzando el rostro._

 _Su madre le abrazo de nuevo, ahora con felicidad y le tomo de la mano, levantándose para entrar en la casa. Tomo aquel jarrón que le había regalado el abuelo del rubio del amigo de Eren y las coloco con un poco de agua dentro. Al castaño casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa_

— _"Q-quitalas. Están feas. Te prometo que te traeré o—!"— pero sus palabras fueron calladas por la risa de las mujer, que sonreía ante él divertida —"Son perfectas"—._

Sus ojos se abrieron apenas un poco, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y la calma albergada ya su alma. Se levanto un rato, sobándose un poco las sienes ante la escena frente a él. La mujer castaña de coleta alta y loca por los titanes no estaba a mas de unos pocos metros de distancia, hablando con Armin sobre estos –titanes– y soltando varias carcajadas y, como Armin es... pues Armin, le escuchaba con atención asintiendo ante cada ocurrencia de la "loca". La mirada de esta fue a para sobre la de Eren, le dedico que una sonrisa que fue regresada y continuo su platica con Armin, al que escuchaba con igual atención.

Eren dejo la sonrisa desvanecerse y un recuerdo de hace pocos días volvió a él, mientras miraba a Rivaille de lado de Smith con el ceño fruncido.

 _Caminaba, no, corría a todo lo que podía. El entrenamiento de aquel eran dar ochenta vueltas alrededor del gran campo y ya iba por la cincuenta y dos –o eso creía– mientras que en una esquina descansaba Mikasa y Annie, las cuales terminaron primero. Después de lo arduo que fue, la mayoría fueron a la duchas, unos para tomar así un buen descanso, otros... bueno, no querían problemas con el Sargento solo por estar sucios._

 _Después de acabar y haberse cambiado, por su camino cruzo cierta chica con lentes la cual le miraba divertida._

— _Erencito~ –canturro contenta– debo hablar contigo –para al momento hablar seria, intimidando un poco a Eren._

 _Los pasos dejaron de escucharse hasta llegar a la puerta de adelante; el cuarto/laboratorio de Hanji. Entraron con normalidad y Eren se sentó en un pequeño sillón de por allí, pidiendo permiso primeramente a lo que la castaña contesto con una ademán de restarle importancia. El silencio duro pocos segundos, cuando la castaña aclaro su garganta y Eren tomaba el te servido por esta._

— _Tengo entendido que te le declaraste a Rivaille –el te casi sale por las narices del moreno, haciéndole sentir sonrojado hasta la orejas._

— _¿¡C-C-COMO—!..._

— _Tranquilo chico –le interrumpió– no tiene nada de malo. Aunque... debes tener bastante allá abajo como para hacer eso –las simples palabras de la sargento le hicieron bajar la mirada avergonzado– lo siento... –dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Eren._

— _¿D-de que habla?_

— _Del enano. Levi. También me entere que te rechazo, y créeme, yo mejor que nadie se que no es la persona más gentil en eso –suspira– sin embargo... no estoy aquí para hablar de eso._

— _¿Entonces? –su mirada. Fija. Filosa, le hacia acordarse un poco a Mikasa._

— _Quiero pedirte que lo olvides._

— _¿Eh?_

— _No me mal entiendas, no tengo nada con él, solo... quiero ahorrarle daños irreparables a tu orgullo y... tu corazón._

— _Sigo sin entender –digo serio._

— _Escucha, Eren –suspira– solo no quiero que pases por lo mismo que... él_

— _¿Él?... Sigo sin entender Hanji-san._

— _Solo olvida a Rivaille. Creeme, no te hara ningún bien. El puede ser una persona fría todo el tiempo, pero no conoces su verdadera ira cuando la desatas. Solo trato de prevenir el daño que..._

— _Entiendo –le interrumpo._

— _Bien y... me alegro –sonríe– en todo caso, cualquier cosa avísame por favor. Deja de verme como tu "Sargento" y mírame como amiga. Tratare de escucharte y apoyarte todo lo que pueda –dijo con eficacia, dándole seguridad y confianza al castaño._

— _Gracias, tomare su palabra._

— _Bien._

 _Después de aquella platica, ambos salimos del despacho, sin siquiera mirar la pequeña sombra detrás de nosotros. Ira y odio irradiaba solamente._

 _Eren..._

 _Eren..._

¡EREN!

Mis ojos se abren, dando luz a Mikasa, la cual me mira desde arriba. Me levanto –sin saber cuando volvi a sentarme– y le miro. Todos montan su caballo y tomo rápidamente al mio. Le agradezco con la mirada –a Mikasa– y esta sonríe. Rápidamente se escucha el temblar de la tierra, dándome el "lujo" de mirar como una –pareciera- docena de titanes –dos de ellos anormales– no seguían.

Cabalgamos hasta por lo dentro del bosque, unos rodeando y otros yendo al interior; en mi caso es la segunda de ellas. Los gritos y ordenes del comandante Erwin viajan hasta mis oídos, dándole movimiento a mi cuerpo. Las cosas se han puesto feas, y lo se. Muchos dejaban a su caballo, y pronto repito yo su acción. Cuelgo el gancho desde una rama, impulsándome y llego a esta. Varios de los titanes pasan de largo, parecieran ser más de los que divise y, para nuestra desgracia, la mayoría se quedan debajo de nosotros, saboreandonos desde su sitio como un depredador al asecho de su presa. Se escucha la carcajada de Hanji, que pronto se vuelve un grito melodramático –típico de la mujer– al pasar de una rama a otra y cortar la nuca de uno de los titanes. Es muy exagerada desde mi punto y dudo si reír o acabar con el mastodonte que casi me toma en sus manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me impulso y corto su nuca, llegando hasta una rama solitaria. Mis músculos se tensan un momento al mirar el inicio de la débil rama removerse y cambio de rama, sin mucho éxito. Una mano en mi cintura me levanta, llevándome contra la rama en la que anteriormente estaba y casi vi mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos.

Mi respiración se acelera y levanto la vista, encarandome con Rivaille. Mierda.

—¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!, ¡Casi mueres! –grita exasperado mientras mira al titan debajo de nosotros.

—L-lo siento –bajo la mirada.

—Tsk –chasquea algo cabreado la lengua mientras frunce –MÁS– el ceño al escuchar el grito de Claris. ¿Que con ese "RIVAILLE, EREN, CUIDA—!"?

Los ojos de ambos, sobre todo del moreno, se abren al mirar como un de los titanes –más pequeños que los otros– salta y toma a Eren con su mano. Todos quedan en blanco, hasta que el "pequeño" –a comparación de otros– titan se traga a Eren en dos bocados, el primero partiéndolo por la mitad.

Ni el mismo heichou reacciona hasta momentos después, donde con furia grita, siendo observado con asombro por sus subordinados, y le parte la nuca al titan, dejando un corte por demás profundo. Un sentimiento le embarga.

Ira.

Coraje.

¿Arrepentimiento?

Y... dolor.

Da la orden de retirada, después de haberse cargado cuatro titanes desasciendo toda su ira, de la cual, ni el mismo acepta la causa, excusándose con su orden.

.

.

.

.

El escuadrón #104 a llegado de nuevo dentro de las murallas, la primera en buscar a Eren es Mikasa con una sonrisa, que es borrada cuando Heichou, sin mirarla, le da un pedazo arrancado de la capa de Eren, por demás pequeño, ya que, él, ante su orgullo, deseaba mantener el otro pedazo un poco más grande. Siguió su camino, ignorando el fuerte grito de dolor de Mikasa, extrañamente se sentía familiarizado.

Pasan los días y todos siguen con sus actividades, excepto la mayoría de las pocas personas que le conocían bien al castaño; incluso varios –y Heichou, solo poco– se sorprendieron al ver a Sasha no comer a por mayor patatas como era de costumbre, ni a Jean usando su tomo sarcástico para todo, o a Armin leyendo como loco, queriéndose llenar de conocimientos. Mikasa, a pesar de ser seria, se notaba el aura de tristeza a su alrededor, Hanji, por más que lo intentaba no podía hablar de titanes sin sentirse frustrada por saber que uno de sus "bebés" se había comido a Eren.

El único inmune seguía siendo Heichou, que si de por si era de pocas palabras, apenas terminaba el desayuno y la cena se largaba a su oficina para hacer y arreglar más bendito papeleo.

Mikasa, al igual que Armin estaban enterados de la confesión de Eren hacia Rivaille, la cual estaba ahora 100% segura de que este era el causante de todo; mientras Armin trataba de no perder los estribos desechando su ira y malas vibras contra Heichou como lo hacia la azabache.

Mientras tanto, Hanji Zoe, que, a pesar de ser juzgada loca, era una buena amiga, y ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que Rivaille pensaba y sentía;

Estaba arrepentido.

Bien, bien. Gracias a mi lectora favorita:3 (tu sabes quien sos 7u7)

Y honestamente, a mi me gusta como va quedando esta historia uwu

El siguiente capítulo se llamara "Arrepentimiento" (soy un asco para los títulos ;-;) y lo narrara nuestro sensual y zukhulemto Heichou uwu, que, aunque me duela –ni tanto xD–(? Sufrira un poqueteto desde aquí :'v

Y pues nada, gracias por leer ewe


End file.
